


In Which The Bloods Are Swapped and the Relationships Relating to The Bloods Remain the Same

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, MY BABIES, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, all just relationships, all of the ships, alllllllll of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look its a thing.<br/>Imagine the trolls with different blood colours, but their relationships towards the other trolls depends on said blood colour.<br/>Technically me just venting my crackships via trollian conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Bloods Are Swapped and the Relationships Relating to The Bloods Remain the Same

\--crabbyGloater [CG] has begun trolling avoidableAnarchist [AA]—  
CG: WE’RE IN SOME DEEP SHIT  
CG: SERIOUSLY THESE HACKING WARS MIGHT START KILLING ME  
CG: HOW DO WE GET THEM TO STOP?  
AA: I d0ubt they will st0p anytime s00n.  
AA: filthy landdwellers  
CG: I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS ARADIA.  
CG: JUST BECAUSE THEY DON’T LIVE IN THE COD DAMNED OCEAN, DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE ANY LESS TROLL.  
CG: THEY ALSO HAVE NICE BUTTS.  
AA: whale im s0rry  
AA: excuse me f0r tryin to keep the peace by seperati0n.  
CG: WHALE TRY HARDER.  
CG: I’VE ACTUALLY MADE FRIENDS WITH THE YELLOW HACKER  
CG: I THINK  
AA: ew  
CG: HE’S ACTUALLY NOT THAT BAD.  
CG: I THINK HE’S ACTUALLY KINDA NICE  
CG: AND DARE I SAY IT  
CG: CUTE  
AA: he’s gross.  
AA: but I guess if he makes y0u happy  
AA: I can let it slide  
AA: just this 0nce.  
CG: GOOD TO KNOW I HAVE YOUR APPROVAL.  
CG: BUT SEALISOUSLY  
CG: I REELY APPRICIATE IT.  
CG:  
AA:  
\--crabbyGloater [CG] has ceased trolling avoidableAnarchist [AA]—

\--avoidableAnarchist [AA] has begun trolling gratuitousChains [GC]—  
AA: c0d damn it  
GC: WH4T H4PP3N3D N0W?  
GC: 1 W4S JUST 4B0UT T0 ST4RT 4 N3W DR3SS  
AA: im s0rry Terezi  
AA: im just s0 upset  
AA: ill talk to you later if right n0w is t00 inc0nvineant 0n0  
GC: N0 N0  
GC: Y0U’V3 4LR34DY C4UGHT MY 4TT3NT1ON  
GC: SP1LL  
AA: Kar is still thinking 0f me as pale  
AA: and while Im s0 glad he’s still ar0und,  
AA: I think he’s gr0win red feelins f0r the stupid yell0w hacker  
AA: the sweaty one  
AA: the 0ne wh0 killed his matesprite because Nepeta mind controlled him t0.  
AA: Im scared f0r him  
AA: 0n0  
GC: W3LL 0BV10USLY Y0U C4R3  
GC: T3LL K4R H0W Y0U F33L 0N TH3 M4TT3R  
GC: 4ND R3M3MB3R TH4T H3 1S 4 B1G B0Y 4ND C4N T4K3 C4R3 0F H1MS3LF  
GC: TH3 SUN 1S UP 4ND Y0U SH0ULD B3 4SL33P  
AA: alright Tez  
AA: s0rry ab0ut keepin you  
GC: 1TS F1N3.  
GC: N0W G0 G3T S0M3 SL33P!  
\--gratuitousChains [GC] ceased trolling avoidableAnarchist [AA]—

\--crabbyGloater [CG] has begun trolling tabefactionAlumni [TA]—  
CG: YOU ARE AN ASS AND YOU SHOULD STOP  
CG: SEALIOUSLY  
CG: NO MORE  
CG: IF YOU DON’T I WILL OVERRIDE THAT COMPUTER OF YOURS WITH MY TERRIBUBBLE FISH PUNS  
TA: this iis stupiid.  
CG: IS IT?  
CG: I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION IT WAS THE MOST EDUCATED AND MATURE THING WE HAVE EVER WITNESSED.  
TA: jegus Chriist fiine.  
TA: just stop wiith the fiish puns.  
TA: please  
CG: ALRIGHT  
CG: WAS THAT SO HARD?  
TA: ii need a driink.  
\--tabefactionAlumni [TA] has ceased trolling crabbyGloater [CA]—

\--tabefactionalAlumni [TA] has begun trolling arachnidGrowl [AG]—  
TA: thiis iis goiing two bee the death of me  
AG: *AG giggles and tells her meowrail that he had it coming when he started this whole thing* ::::3  
TA: ii thought ii told you Vriiska,  
TA: no more roleplayiing.  
AG: *AG pouts at her meowrail and huffs* 3::::  
TA: …  
TA: alriight fiine  
TA: *Sollux wave2 halfheartedly at hii2 autii2tiic moraiil*  
AG: how ruuuuuuuude!  
AG: *AG giggles at her meowraiils antics and tells him how awful she feels*  
TA: Fef agaiin huh?  
AG: yes 3::::  
AG: I think she’s still pining after Kanaya!  
AG: UGH!  
TA: ii told you she wa2n’t iintere2ted.  
AG: 8luh  
AG: its still furrustr8ing though!  
AG: Ive 8een so mice to her!  
AG: and she still goes fur my favourite RP partner!  
TA: ii’m sorry Vriiska, Ii have to leave now.  
TA: you should probably get some rest too.  
AG: alright  
\--tabefactionalAlumni [TA] has ceased trolling arachnidGrowl [AG]--  
AG:hehe sleep  
AG: yeah right!  


\--arachnidsGrowl [AG] has begun trolling communialCurser [CC}—  
AG: *AG runs up to meet CC beclaws she has furry important news!*  
CC: ug)(  
CC: w)(at now?  
AG: the hacking wars have ceased! ::::3  
CC: o)( t)(ank troll jegus!  
CC: I was beginning to t)(ink Id never )(ave a )(usktop for more than two days!  
CC: and sorry about being so rude!  
CC: I’ve been feeling a bit grouchy lately  
AG: still no sleep 3::::  
CC: yeah.  
CC: still no sleep.  
CC: I t)(ink Ive gotten sick or somet)(ing!  
AG: noooooooo 3::::  
AG: that means you cant come ofur tomorrow!  
CC: sorry Vrisk. 38(  
AG: its okay  
AG: try to get some sleep now!  
AG: I worried!!!!!!!! ::::|  
CC: okay okay  
CC: bye Vrisk  
AG: 8ye!!!!!!!!!  
\--arachnidGrowl [AG] has ceased trolling communialCurser [CC]—

\--communialCurser [CC] has begun trolling gallowsAuxiliatrix [GA]—  
CC: )(ey are you aware of the end of the )(acking wars?  
GA: I Am Now Hehe  
GA: To What Do I Owe This Visit Other Than The Ending Of Some Minor Annoyance?  
GA: I Know You Wouldn’t Just Contact Me For That  
GA: Is This Perhaps  
GA: A Confession?  
CC: okay no.  
CC: but!  
CC: t)(ere is a game Equius )(as introduced me to  
CC: and I intend to be the leader.  
CC: so don’t go trying to take my spot  
CC: L—EAD—ER IS MIN—E!  
GA: I Understand.  
GA: How About A Little Explanation For Blind Girl Over Here.  
GA: What Kind Of Game :?  
CC: I don’t know yet!  
CC: )(e won’t tell me  
GA: I Suppose We’ll Have To Wait Until He Is Online Once Again To Interrrogate Him  
GA: Soon We Shall Have The Trial And Then  
GA: The Execution!  
CC: wow you are seriously fucked up  
CC: Im gonna go now  
CC: so done with you.  
GA: Hehehehe  
\--communialCurser [CC] has ceased trolling gallowsAuxiliatrix [GA]—

**Author's Note:**

> what am i even doing.  
> Tell me what to do next i guess.


End file.
